


Dans les règles de l'art

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fait-on pour remercier un ange ? C'est là la grande interrogation de Dean ! Et si en plus son frère le presse de questions pour savoir ce qui lui arrive, jamais il n'allait pouvoir s'en sortir ! Heureusement, il y a toujours les tartes... Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les règles de l'art

Au départ censé être « sérieux » mais je suis un peu partie en cacahuète sur l'humour dans ce one-shot... J'espère avoir rattrapé le coup pour les moments importants ;)

Màj du 24/06/2015 : J'ai refais un petit passage correction ! (ça fait jamais de mal) Et en passant, voici le lien pour admirer le magnifique dessin qu'à fait Plumardise en l'honneur de cet OS ;)

http://hpics.li/080a2bc

 

Dans les règles de l'art

 

Moment présent :

Dean versa l'huile sacrée avec précaution. Ça se trouvait en quantité très limitée ces petites choses là ! Ensuite, il lui fallait son briquet. Il espérait juste que Sam ne s'était pas foutu de sa tronche et qu'il n'y avait pas une caméra planquée dans un coin...

Tout était fin prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler l'ange et admirer le résultat !

000

La veille :

Sam ressentait fortement l'ambiance lourde, presque agressive qui régnait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était son frère qui était au volant. C'était aussi lui le responsable de cette atmosphère pesante et son cadet ne savait plus quoi faire pour la détendre. Était-ce sa faute à lui si le campus sur lequel ils avaient enquêté était bourré à craquer de démons et de leurs adorateurs et s'ils avaient dû appeler Castiel en renfort ? Foutus adolescents amateurs de Twilight... Et après, ça osait se plaindre parce que ça avait perdu son âme !

Sam soupira avant de se tourner vers son frère, bien décidé à le faire changer d'humeur avant de commettre un malheureux fratricide.

\- Castiel était en forme aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Quel débordement de joie ! Je suis bluffé ! On vient de sauver ces gens Dean, essaye de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'organiserait pas un truc ce soir ?  
\- D'accord, souffla Dean avec lassitude avant de soudainement s'éclairer. Dans ce cas, je vais m'acheter une tarte pour fêter ça !  
\- Dean...  
\- Quoi ? Ça ne te dit pas de manger une bonne tarte et de boire une bière devant un film ?  
\- Sisi...

Sam secoua la tête de consternation en voyant son frère chantonner après lui avoir fait la tronche pendant plus d'une heure.

Depuis quelque temps, Dean était devenu imbuvable et son humeur avait la stabilité d'une girouette en pleine saison des tornades. Il passait de l'état dépressif à la joie exubérante en un quart de seconde ! Résultat, plus personne n'osait l'approcher et il faisait même fuir les filles, ce qui n'aurait pas été si inquiétant, s'il n'avait pas donné l'impression que ça l'arrangeait... Dean Winchester qui repoussait les jolies donzelles en haussant les épaules avant d'aller se chercher une tarte ! Si jamais Sam le surprenait un jour à acheter de la pâte à tartiner chocolat-noisette... Son frère allait avoir droit à un aller simple par la voie express pour l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche !

En attendant, Dean avait déjà changé leur plan de route et ils roulaient en direction de la supérette la plus proche pour acheter la sacro-sainte tarte du chasseur. Et sûrement un pack de bière aussi.

Finalement, ce furent trois tartes, autant en pack de bière et de la nourriture pour lapin qui furent achetés avec une fausse carte bleue. La mignonne caissière eut beau draguer l'aîné des Winchester comme une succube en manque, celui-ci semblait complètement dans ses pensées et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la brunette vexée. Puis, sous le regard inquiet de Sam, Dean remonta dans la voiture avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres en exécutant quelques pas de danse.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son frère, songea Sam. Dommage que l'hypothèse de la possession démoniaque soit impossible, c'est ce qui lui aurait paru le plus plausible ! A priori, il possédait encore son âme, sinon son humeur serait toujours égal. Alors quoi ? Son frère était soudainement devenu bipolaire avec option chasteté ? C'était aussi crédible qu'un démon altruiste aidant les petites vielles à traverser la route...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Tu me regardes comme si un troisième bras allait me pousser dans le dos !  
\- Non rien, je me disais juste... Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
\- J'ai mes tartes alors tout va bien frérot !  
\- T'es quand même bizarre.  
\- Tu t'en fais trop Sammy ! Regarde, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, on a des tartes et de la bière dans le coffre, on vient de dégommer des monstres et on a une soirée de libre en perspective !  
\- Tu nous fais quoi ? T'es enceinte ? C'est quoi ton délire avec les tartes !  
\- Rien ! Je me disais juste que... T'imagines la tronche de Castiel mangeant une tarte banane-chocolat ? Et la tarte au noix de pécan ! expliqua Dean avec un large sourire et les yeux brillants. Rien que sa tête en goûtant la pomme valait le coup mais là, je suis sûr de l'achever !  
\- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que t'as l'air d'avoir pris de la drogue depuis tout à l'heure ? Parce que tu vas te payer la tête de Castiel ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Gamin.  
\- Trou-duc.  
\- Dugland.  
\- Ces mots sont-ils censés être un gage de votre affection fraternel ?  
\- Putain Castiel ! sursauta violemment Dean avant de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de nous prévenir quand tu débarques comme ça !  
\- N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire ?  
\- Cas', tu es vraiment... Non rien, laisse tomber, soupira Dean sans se départir de son sourire. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai de quoi réjouir ton palais d'emplumé angélique !  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Dean t'as acheté des tartes, développa Sam en roulant les yeux d'amusement.  
\- Des tartes ?  
\- Mais oui ! Tu sais, ce truc vachement bon que je t'ai déjà fait goûter ! annonça Dean, excité comme un gamin à Noël.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir, rappela Castiel, perplexe.  
\- Ouais, mais tu peux quand même apprécier le plaisir de manger une tarte !  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé à l'idée de manger une tarte, Dean.

Une atmosphère glaciale s'abattit dans la voiture. L'aîné des Winchester sembla perdre une bonne partie de sa bonne humeur tandis que son frère grimaçait d'appréhension. Avec ça, Dean allait redevenir de mauvaise humeur... Et qui c'est qui allait devoir le supporter ? Bibi ! Merci Castiel pour ton manque de tact ! Encore un truc à lui apprendre au plus vite...

\- Bah... Tu ne devais pas nous rejoindre au motel ? interrogea le conducteur en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de son dépit.  
\- Tu m'as appelé, alors je suis venu.  
\- J'ai juste prononcé ton nom !  
\- Oui, et comme nous venions tout juste de tuer des démons j'ai cru que...

Castiel hésitait à finir sa phrase mais Sam et Dean avaient compris. Castiel avait cru que des démons étaient venus se venger et il était aussitôt venu à la rescousse.

\- Laisse tomber, fit Dean qui venait de retrouver le sourire.  
\- Pourquoi je laisserais tomber quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Donc, tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au motel ?  
\- Non. Puisque tu m'as appelé, je vais pouvoir te donner les résultats de mon enquête dès maintenant. Il se passe des choses étranges dans la ville de Wynnewood, plus au sud. Il faudrait que vous alliez vérifier ça.  
\- Attend s! Tu voulais nous voir ce soir uniquement pour nous dire ça ?  
\- Oui, confirma calmement Castiel.  
\- Et la fête pour notre dernière victoire ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- On vient juste de sortir d'une chasse presque suicidaire ! Non, pas presque d'ailleurs, sans toi ça aurait été du suicide ! On a bien le droit de fêter un peu notre survie non ? gronda Dean en prenant le mors aux dents.  
\- Avec de la tarte ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Très bien, je vous attends donc devant la ville demain midi, concéda l'ange de bonne grâce. Ça devrait vous laisser le temps de "fêter" votre victoire.  
\- Hein ? Cas' !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'ange s'était envolé vers de nouveaux horizons avec le peu de joie présent dans la voiture. Sam se mordit l'intérieur des joues, incapable de savoir quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son frère. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs, le visage était désormais vide de toute émotion, mais ses mains blanchissait à force de serrer le volant de frustration.

\- Dean, tu connais Castiel, tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment nous gâcher la fête, tenta Sam pour récupérer le manque de diplomatie de l'ange.  
\- ...  
\- Dean ? On mangera les tartes ensembles et si tu veux, je te laisserai la chambre libre pour aller te chercher une fille !  
\- ...  
\- Dean, tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement là !  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, marmonna Dean à voix basse. Je m'en fous qu'on aille à la chasse demain et même qu'on fête ou non quoi que ce soit...  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je voulais juste... Laisse tomber, soupira Dean en passant de la colère à la mélancolie. Ça n'a plus d'importance.  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je laisse tomber un truc ? demanda Sam dans une pâle imitation de Castiel avec l'espoir de dérider son frère.

Mais sa blagounette eut l'effet l'inverse de celui escompté. Dean lui lança un regard bovin avant de se reconcentrer sur la route, mâchoires serrées. Ce soir là n'eut rien de gaie et les tartes furent à peine entamées. Les bières par contre furent vite liquidées ! Cela donna une occasion à Sam de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'alcool pour délier la langue de son frère, c'est que sa cause était perdue d'avance !

\- Et si tu me disais quel est le problème maintenant ?  
\- Y a pas de problème. Je vois pas où t'as été chercher qu'il y en avait un Sam !  
\- Oh, pas très loin. Je constate juste que tu tires une tronche de trois pieds de long depuis que Castiel nous a fait faux bond !  
\- C'est rien d'important...  
\- C'est ça, à d'autre Dean ! Crache le morceau.  
\- J'ai pas envie.  
\- Je t'empêcherai de dormir toute la nuit s'il le faut mais je finirai par savoir ! menaça Sam qui commençait à être fatigué de l'attitude de son frère.  
\- Tu me menaces Sammy ? interrogea Dean avec un début de malice dans le regard. À tes risques et périls, frangin !  
\- Ou alors, j'appelle Castiel pour qu'il vienne te poser la question en personne...  
\- Je suis tranquille alors, vu qu'il ne te répond jamais, répliqua Dean avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ça c'est super louche ! Depuis quand tu te réjouis de savoir que notre ange ne répond qu'à tes appels ? remarqua Sam, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Depuis que je sais que grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir avoir ma nuit pénard !  
\- Hors de question ! Je veux savoir !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à la fin ? râla Dean, de nouveau irritable.

Son frère venait à nouveau de s'enfermer dans sa coquille. Ce que ça pouvait agacer Sam ! Dean lui avait tourné le dos et préférait faire semblant d'être occupé à ranger son sac plutôt que de continuer la conversation. Mais Sam sentait qu'il était enfin sur la bonne voix et il était hors de question que son frère s'esquive aussi facilement !

\- Ça me fait que tu es très bizarre depuis quelque temps et je veux savoir pourquoi ! insista Sam fermement. Castiel a sorti une de ses phrases douteuses ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Il a fait un truc bizarre ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Il t'as fait des avances ?  
\- Sam, crois-moi, je dis ça pour ton bien : arrête l'alcool. C'est en train de te grignoter le cerveau.  
\- Il est apparu nu devant toi ?  
\- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper ? Où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareille !  
\- Il m'a fait le coup une fois...  
\- Nooon ? s'étonna Dean s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.  
\- Et si, confirma Sam en jouant les faux désespérés. Alors ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas vu notre emplumé dans le plus simple appareil ! répondit Dean avec un étrange sourire, son humeur de nouveau en phase positive.  
\- Tu me dis alors ?  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Je t'ai avoué pour Castiel à poil !  
\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé mec !  
\- Dean...  
\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas ?  
\- Non !

Dean soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il semblait pensif désormais. A croire que quelque chose le tracassait vraiment.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on le connaît ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Sam. Deux ans ? Peut-être trois ?  
\- Peut-être. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention.  
\- Trois ans qu'il nous donne régulièrement des coups de main sans jamais se plaindre... C'est tout juste si on lui a déjà dit merci.  
\- Dit comme ça...  
\- Ouais, on ne l'a jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait, pas vraiment. Et moi encore moins pour... Enfin pour l'enfer, tout ça... Je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs, mais sans lui on ne serait pas là. Alors je m'étais dit que ça aurait été sympa, pour une fois, de faire un truc avec lui, soupira le chasseur en regardant ses pieds. Lui faire manger une part de tarte, boire une bière et essayer de le remercier pour tout... Dans les règles de l'art.  
\- Alors là tu m'épates Dean !  
\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas juste une grosse brute ! râla-t-il en prenant un air indigné.  
\- Tu le caches bien dans ce cas.  
\- Bois et ferme-là Sammy.

Sam préféra ne rien ajouter et acheva effectivement sa bière. Dean l'étonnait vraiment sur ce coup-là. Il savait que son frère avait un cœur planqué sous la luxure et l'alcool, mais entre le savoir et le constater... A chaque fois cela lui faisait un petit choc ! Comme lorsque Dean montrait un début de faiblesse ou de tendresse. Son cadet avait toujours l'impression d'avoir affaire à un mirage.

Sam préféra en rester là pour ce soir concernant les révélations. Il avait déjà assez ennuyé son frère comme ça et s'il continuait, Dean allait lui faire sa plus parfaite imitation de l'huître pas contente. Donc, dodo ! La nuit portait conseil d'après le dicton et il était assez fatigué pour y croire.

Le soucis, c'est qu'avec les litres de bière qu'il s'était enfilé, Sam se réveilla au milieu de la nuit tenaillé par une envie pressante. Il revenait discrètement après avoir fait son affaire quand un murmure le figea sur place.

\- Castiel, ronronna la voix endormie de son frère à côté de lui.

Ça c'était nouveau ! Son frère lui ferait-il des petites cachotteries ? Sam se plaça avec curiosité devant le visage de son frère. Avec un peu de chance, il allait entendre des choses compromettantes dont il pourrait se servir par la suite... Le règne de la terreur de Dean allait bientôt se terminer ! D'ici peu, ce sera lui le maître de l'Impala ! Mouahahaha !

\- Mon ange, soupira Dean en serrant son oreiller.

Sam fit un grand sourire. Dean n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte le lendemain ! Remercier Castiel ? Et dire qu'il l'avait cru ! Son frère avait d'autres idées en tête apparemment. Un petit gémissement de sa part fit soudain blanchir son cadet. Nan... Son frère n'allait quand même pas faire ça devant lui ? Dans la même chambre !

Sam prit la fuite sous sa couette, un oreiller plaqué sur le crâne en guise de précaution supplémentaire. Qu'il s'endorme vite ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas assister à ça ! Surtout qu'il avait vaguement cru entendre les battements d'ailes de Castiel juste avant de s'enfouir sous les draps... Certes, il avait gagné des munitions contre son frère, mais aussi les images mentales qui allaient avec ! Très mauvais pour sa santé mentale ça... Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'asile !

Malgré son stress sur ce qui se déroulait dans son dos, la fatigue l'emporta et Sam s'endormit rapidement, sous le regard bienveillant d'un Castiel de passage - qui lui avait peut-être donné un petit coup de main, mais chut ! Et contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Sam, il ne se passa rien dans son dos qui aurait pu le choquer voir le traumatiser à vie. Castiel était venu quelques minutes à peines pour vérifier si tout allait bien et Dean avait replongé dans une phase de sommeil profond, hors d'atteinte des rêves.

L'aube était passée depuis longtemps quand Dean se réveilla en grognant. La soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée finalement. Il regrettait quand même d'avoir loupé son coup avec Cas', c'était vraiment dommage, mais ce n'était que parti remise ! Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à son plan "anniversaire" - le plan "merci", ça faisait trop fillette...

\- Tu as l'air pensif ce matin Dean, attaqua Sam, l'air de rien.  
\- Que veux-tu, c'est le lot de tous les génies, grogna un Dean mal réveillé.  
\- Ah ? Moi j'aurais dit autre chose, répondit mystérieusement son cadet.  
\- Et quoi donc alors ?  
\- Mh... fit semblant de réfléchir Sam avant de se faire une bouche en cul de poule, les deux mains jointes sous son visage. Oh Cas', où es-tu mon amour ! Je t'attends depuis siiii longtemps !  
\- Maintenant, c'est officiel, tu te drogues ! Ou alors tu as repris du sang de démon, se moqua Dean en réprimant une inquiétude soudaine.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais en rêve cette nuit !  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui rêvais, c'est toi qui délires Sam...  
\- Non, je ne te crois plus ! Fini ! Allez grande sœur, dit-moi comment tu es tombée amoureuse, demanda Sam avec un large sourire un peu sadique.  
\- Pitié, dis-moi que je viens d'halluciner ta phrase...  
\- Oh que non ! Et je veux tout savoir ! Il se passe quoi entre toi et Castiel ?  
\- Rien du tout !  
\- Tu veux continuer à me faire croire que tu veux juste le remercier ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Mauvaise réponse ! Tu sais que tu étais très mignon à serrer l'oreiller contre toi ?  
\- Et puis crois ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fous après tout, cracha Dean, en passant de l'inquiétude amusée à la colère.  
\- Tu ne fuiras pas comme ça ! Allez, vous l'avez déjà fait ?  
\- Écoute-moi bien Sam, je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, répliqua son aîné très sérieusement. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Cas' et il ne se passera jamais rien !  
\- Tu serais presque convaincant !  
\- T'es chiant Sammy...  
\- Sérieusement, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? Rien du tout ? interrogea Sam, incrédule.  
\- Absolument rien !

Merde alors ! Il était persuadé que Castiel était raide de son frère et si ce dernier ressentait la même chose et l'acceptait – ce qu'il pensait être la partie la plus compliqué de l'histoire – alors pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas encore sautés dessus ?

\- T'as tenté et tu t'es fait jeter ?

Peu probable, mais avec l'ange il ne fallait jurer de rien...

\- Je ne me suis pas fait jeter ! rétorqua violemment Dean.  
\- Au moins tu ne nies plus rêver de Castiel. Rassure-moi, tu as tenté ta chance au moins ?  
\- …  
\- Dean !  
\- On s'en fout de ça, grinça le chasseur. Il n'a pas à le savoir et moi je vis très bien comme ça.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?  
\- Parce que c'est un putain d'ange bordel de dieu ! Avec tout le côté pyrotechnique et immortel qui va avec !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- …  
\- Dean, pourquoi ne lui as-tu encore rien dit !  
\- Pas envie de me prendre une tôle... marmonna Dean d'une voix si faible que Sam dut tendre l'oreille.  
\- Dean Winchester aurait peur ? ricana Sam qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
\- Ça te défrise ? Fais tes bagages, on s'en va dans dix minutes.

Sam ne répondit rien et observa son frère s'activer avec raideur. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que son frère tomberait raide dingue d'un ange incarné dans un corps masculin et flipperait à l'idée de se prendre un râteau, il aurait commencé le rituel d'exorcisme à la minute ! Son frère, la luxure personnifiée - ou presque, mais le vrai était moins crédible que son aîné – s'était entiché d'un ange au point d'en être abstinent ! Mine de rien, il trouvait ça... Mignon. Et en y réfléchissant bien...

\- Quatre mois, affirma soudain Sam à voix haute.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Ça fait quatre mois que tu te languis de ton cher ange.  
\- Je ne me languis pas ! Et comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Dean sur ces gardes. Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?  
\- Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Ça fait quatre mois que tu n'as pas couché avec une fille.  
\- Une coïncidence.  
\- Oui grande sœur.  
\- Et arrête toute de suite avec ça !  
\- Oui maman !  
\- Je vais te tuer...  
\- Ne fais pas ça ! Pense à Castiel qui devra t'amener des oranges en prison !  
\- Je sens que la journée va être longue...

Pour toute réponse, Dean eut droit à un magnifique sourire de son frère. Le genre de sourire qui présageait des ennuis pour toute la journée. Et vu les regards que lui lança Sam depuis le motel jusqu'à la voiture et ses ricanements étouffés, il allait vraiment déguster !

\- Je te propose un truc Dean, lança subitement Sam alors que lui et son frère roulaient dans le silence depuis un moment.  
\- Dis toujours, grogna le chasseur avec méfiance.  
\- Je te dis comme faire tes "remerciements" et en échange tu me dis comment tu as pu tomber pour Castiel !  
\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.  
\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à un ange d'après toi ?  
\- De la tarte !  
\- Non, ça c'est à toi que ça ferait plaisir Dean. Pareil pour la bière.  
\- Et je dois faire quoi d'après le grand spécialiste que tu es soudainement devenu ? riposta hargneusement l'aîné.  
\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je veux d'abord savoir !

Dean grogna et se concentra sur la route. L'aide de Sam lui aurait été d'une grande utilité, mais raconter ça ? Ouf ! C'était beaucoup lui demander ! Mais en même temps, c'était pour Castiel... Et puis son frère finira bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard... Dean soupira longuement, c'était parti pour la séquence émotion à la Winchester !

\- Éteins d'abord ton portable Sam...

Dean n'était ni fou ni aveugle après tout, et il était hors de question que Sam garde des preuves...

\- Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?  
\- Je dirais bien quand et comment, mais la première question qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de pleurer, recroquevillé dans une salle de bain ?  
\- Tu ne me prends pour qui ? s'offusqua aussitôt Dean avant de voir le visage de son frère. Non ! Ne répond pas...  
\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas été choqué une seule seconde quand tu t'en es rendu compte ? se moqua Sam.  
\- Pourquoi, ça te choque, toi ? aboya Dean en foudroyant son cadet du regard.  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, rectifia aussitôt Sam. C'est juste toi qui... C'est pas grave. Donc, pas de problème avec ça ? Rien du tout ? Même pas une petite suée ?  
\- On dirait presque que tu es déçu, se vexa le conducteur.  
\- Surpris on va dire...  
\- Et bien sache que j'ai très bien pris la chose ! clama fièrement Dean.

000

Quatre mois auparavant :

\- Bordel de merde ! Comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi ! J'ai été ensorcelé... C'est ça ! J'ai forcément été ensorcelé ! Ou alors je suis possédé ! Vite, un miroir ! Et merde, je suis toujours tatoué... Gabriel ! Je sais que t'es là ! Ramène ton cul d'emplumé ! Gabriel ? T'es vraiment mort ? Définitivement ? Vrai de vrai ? C'est pas toi qui ... ? Fait chier... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi... Oh merde... Je vais me mettre à porter des t-shirts et des jeans moulants... Et si je commençais à me mettre de la crème sur le visage ? Je refuse ! C'est hors de question ! Je préfère me suicider direct ! Mais comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi ? J'étais hétéro jusque-là ! Purement hétéro ! Attends Dean, rebranche ton cerveau et réfléchi deux minutes... Admettons, je ress... j'ai des senti... J'aim... J'apprécie Cas', ok, mais ça veut pas dire que je veux coucher avec lui, hein ! Voyons voir, heu... Voila ! Cas' dans son trench-coat tout pourri avec ses vêtements de comptable minable ! Voila, ça ne me fait rien du tout ! Même sa cravate de travers, j'en ai rien à foutre, je n'ai absolument pas envie de la lui remettre droite ! Et ses cheveux en nid d'oiseau ne me donne absolument pas envie de plonger ma main dedans ! Même quand il pleut ! Même quand il me regarde la bouche entre-ouverte ! Et merde... Je bande... Je suis maudit... Ou ensorcelé. Ou victime d'un spectre !

000

\- D'accord, je veux bien croire que tu ais bien pris les choses. Comment c'est arrivé ? interrogea Sam, toujours incrédule.  
\- Comment ça : « comment c'est arrivé » ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé comment tu avais fini avec Jessica ?  
\- Oui, plus d'une fois. Alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Quand et comment !  
\- Y a pas grand-chose à en dire...  
\- C'est moi qui en déciderai, raconte.  
\- C'était pendant notre enquête sur le fantôme indien.  
\- Attends, celle où j'ai dû me farcir la tente de sudation ?  
\- C'est pas mon meilleur souvenir de l'enquête...  
\- Ni le mien...  
\- Moi qui pensais que tu y avais pris goût !  
\- Change pas de conversation Dean.  
\- Pendant que tu pratiquais ton rituel chamanique là, Cas et moi on s'est retrouvé seul et puis voila.  
\- Et puis voila quoi ?  
\- Rien ! Je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était pas mal et puis c'est tout !  
\- Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi durant une enquête où on a passé notre temps à nous cailler les miches et à boire et fumer des trucs infectes ?  
\- J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai vu et puis pouf ! Je m'en suis rendu compte. Pas la peine de chercher une histoire à la con de pleine lune ou d'instant magique avec des lucioles ou des papillons ! Il marchait vers moi, il m'a demandé si ça allait et j'ai... J'ai ressenti un petit truc.  
\- Ok, là je t'avoue que je suis déçu... Même pas un petit brin de romantisme ?  
\- Sam, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai flashé sur Castiel que je vais me mettre à faire des couronnes de pâquerettes et à danser la ronde au milieu des prés !  
\- Des couronnes de marguerite Dean, et je suis quand même très déçu. Moi qui m'attendais à la révélation du siècle...  
\- Va falloir que je surveille davantage ce que tu regardes à la télé toi...

000

Plusieurs mois auparavant dans une réserve indienne :

Dean se disait parfois que les monstres et les fantômes abusaient quand même. Devoir se balader avec des kilos de sel, c'était pas bien grave. Savoir fabriquer de l'eau bénite avec une cuvette de chiotte, pourquoi pas ! Même les os condimentés à brûler ça restait "normal" ! Mais vraiment, entre les sabres shintos bénis, les pieux taillés avec une lame en argent sous un chêne millénaire, les dagues qui devaient être sanctifiées par un nain unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune enroulé dans du jambon (1) et ça ! Parfois Dean se trouvait bonne poire devant les exigences des monstres... Au moins, c'était au tour de Sam de s'y coller cette fois et Dean en était bien content ! Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les saunas...

L'aîné des Winchester soupira et redirigea son regard vers la forêt pour éviter de penser à son frère en pleine suée. Castiel avait décidé d'aller visiter les bois entourant la clairière en attendant la fin du rituel et ça ne rassurait que moyennement Dean. Il y avait déjà le fantôme d'un vieux chaman torturé dans le coin, il n'avait pas envie de récupérer en plus un Wendigo de passage. Et puis c'était pénible les Wendigo. Il fallait les cramer et les vêtements empestaient la vieille carpette brûlée pendant des jours !

\- Castiel ? appela Dean dans l'espoir de faire revenir l'ange.

Il n'était pas inquiet, mais leur ange gardien avec une capacité à attirer les emmerdes digne de sa fratrie ! En plus, il faisait froid. Le seul bon point de cette nuit, c'était qu'avec la pleine lune, ils y voyaient comme un plein jour. Mais c'était bien la seule chose positive et en attendant, Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu !

En soupirant, Dean s'apprêta à appeler l'ange à nouveau quand ce dernier sortit de derrière un arbre. Alléluia ! L'ange était vivant ! Par contre, il s'était ramené avec des amis...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cas' ?  
\- J'ai découvert ces merveilleuses créatures près d'un cours d'eau. Ne les trouves-tu pas magnifique Dean ?

Le chasseur préféra ne rien répondre sur l'instant, il risquait d'être désobligeant. A la place, il observa le couple de luciole que Castiel avait ramené avec lui. Les petits insectes jouaient autour des mains de l'ange dont les yeux étaient écarquillés de joie. Un large sourire de bonheur comme il en avait si peu lui barrait le visage.

Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement. Castiel était exclusivement éclairé par la lune et les lucioles qui voletaient devant son visage. Les lumières jaunes de ces dernières se reflétaient dans ses yeux tandis que tout le reste de son corps était auréolé par la pâle lueur argentée de la lune. C'était comme si la nature angélique et irréelle de l'ange se dévoilait sur terre.

Dean frissonna en se rendant compte du cours de ses pensées. Il trouvait Castiel beau, vraiment beau, et l'impression soudaine que cet être n'était pas de son monde et qu'il n'en ferait peut-être jamais partie le laissa un instant à bout de souffle.

\- Tu as froid Dean ? s'inquiéta l'ange en abandonnant ses insectes.  
\- Espace vitale Cas', déglutit le chasseur alors que celui-ci s'était presque collé à lui en quelques pas.  
\- Pardon Dean. Veux-tu mon manteau ? Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Dean regarda l'ange interloqué. Son manteau ? Mais les vêtement de Cas ' faisaient partie intégrantes de lui ! Être dans les vêtement de Castiel... Son cœur faisait des bonds en avant à cette seule possibilité et le regard inquiet fixé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

\- Je veux bien, dit-il sur un coup de tête, la gorge nouée.

Castiel enleva son manteau et Dean eut l'impression de voir quelque chose d'interdit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage que déjà, il était entouré par l'ange. Son corps devant lui, ses bras qui l'encerclaient et le manteau qui se posait dans son dos. Devait-il lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas ? Devait-il lui expliquer que ce genre de geste était réservé aux couples ? Il l'envisagerait plus tard, pour l'instant il avait plus important à faire comme s'imprégner de l'odeur de Cas' à s'en étouffer.

\- Un papillon de nuit c'est posé sur toi Dean. Je vais l'éloigner.

Dean vit s'approcher la main de Castiel de son oreille et récupérer quelque chose coincée dans ses cheveux. Ce faisant, l'ange avait encore une fois largement envahi l'espace vital de Dean, mais ce dernier avait d'autre chose à penser, comme se demander si Cas' avait toujours paru aussi innocent et désirable à la fois ou si c'était une nouveauté. Comme se demander s'il pouvait tourner juste un peu la tête pour que cette main délicate frôle sa joue... Mais Castiel s'éloigna, lui laissant son espace personnel au grand dam du chasseur. Au moins portait-il toujours le manteau...

Dean compris vaguement, dans les brumes de son cerveau engourdi par la vision d'un Castiel au visage apaisé, que sa relation avec l'ange s'était modifiée. Il se refusait cependant à y penser pour le moment, continuant de graver dans sa mémoire l'essence de Castiel, imprimée dans son trench-coat.

000

\- Quand même...  
\- N'insiste pas et fourre-toi bien dans le crâne que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à toutes ces conneries à l'eau de rose !  
\- Tu es désespérants parfois.  
\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Et toi alors, c'est quoi ta solution miracle pour remercier un ange ?  
\- Je mets une toute dernière condition !  
\- Hé ! Espèce de tricheur ! Trou-duc ! Suceur de sang ! Asperge sur patte !  
\- C'est ça insulte-moi, en attendant, je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord !  
\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te croire encore, traître.  
\- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, je veux que tu profites de tes "remerciements" pour faire ta déclaration à Castiel !  
\- Plutôt crever.  
\- C'est toi qui vois.  
\- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré...  
\- Allez, tu verras, avec ma méthode ce sera très facile !  
\- ...  
\- Dean ?  
\- ...  
\- Grande sœur ?  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Mais c'est que tu es vraiment en train de te transformer en fillette ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ton petit doigt est plus relevé que d'habitude...  
\- Va te faire foutre Sam ! C'est bon, j'accepte ! Content ?  
\- Très, maintenant écoute-moi bien. Il faut que...

Dean écouta religieusement les paroles de son frère, le scepticisme faisant peu à peu place à l'incrédulité sur son visage. Son frère avait raison ! Il avait carrément trouvé la solution ! Pour un peu il l'aurait embrassé ! Ou pas, définitivement pas. En tout cas, le plan de Sam était génial, à un détail près. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se procurer de l'huile sacrée ? Ça ne courrait pas les rues ces choses là ! Ils pouvaient toujours en demander à Castiel durant la chasse, mais c'était un peu vache de lui en demander pour l'utiliser ensuite sur lui... Et puis après tout !

000

Retour au présent :

Dean se sentait un peu ridicule, son bout de papier dans une main et une lampe à huile dans l'autre. Si Sam lui avait raconté des crack, il lui ferait regretter Lucifer et ses insomnies...

Le chasseur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa lettre. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature, mais le plus important était là, y compris ce que Sam l'avait forcé à rajouter. Il aurait dû l'égorger avec son stylo plutôt que d'accepter d'ajouter la... Le truc... Il ne savait même pas sous quelle forme ça allait parvenir à Castiel ! Genre quoi ? Une enveloppe fermée allait apparaître devant ses yeux pour lui dire qu'il avait un message ? Ça fonctionnait comment un sms angélique ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça fonctionnait vraiment ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer mais ce qu'il avait écrit... Peut-être avait-il encore assez d'encre pour réécrire un truc plus conventionnel ?

Une vibration dans son pantalon le prévint d'un message sur son portable. Content de la diversion, Dean ouvrit le sms sans aucune méfiance :

« Fait l'invocation maintenant Dean ou c'est moi qui m'en charge. Et ne songe même pas à réécrire ton message ! »

Grillé... Bon, quand il fallait y aller ! Dean prit son message, écrit avec un mélange d'huile sacrée et d'encre, et le fit brûler à la flamme de la lampe à huile sacrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Sam lui avait dit que c'était plus ou moins la méthode « normale » pour invoquer ou parler à son ange gardien. Bien sûr, le commun des mortels n'utilisait pas d'huile sacrée... Mais Sam était persuadé que ce serait d'autant plus efficace et Dean n'avait rien trouvé à redire là-dessus.

Quand il ne resta du courrier qu'un petit morceau enflammé, Dean le lâcha dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet.

\- Dean, fit soudain une voix dans son dos.  
\- Cas', répondit l'aîné des Winchester en se retournant le cœur battant.

Espace vitale.

Castiel avait atterri bien plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au-delà de ça, ce qui marqua Dean, ce fut les yeux de son ange. Habituellement d'un bleu à couper le souffle, ils étaient actuellement presque entièrement noirs et pourtant, une lueur bleutée semblait les éclairer de l'intérieur. C'était la grâce de Castiel, devenu tellement lumineuse de joie qu'elle transparaissait à travers son véhicule et Dean sentit son ventre se serrer face à cette révélation.

Son ange approcha lentement sa tête de la sienne, et après un dernier regard front contre front, l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Dean perdit l'usage de ses jambes et le contrôle de ses cordes vocales dans un gémissement. Un vague souvenir d'une conversation avec Sam lui traversa l'esprit, une histoire comme quoi le baiser était une invention que les romains avec reprisent des fourmis, ces dernières partageant la nourriture par ce biais. C'était à peu de chose près ce que faisait Castiel, mais lui partageait sa grâce et Dean avait l'impression de fondre tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Ça n'avait rien d'un simple baiser. Castiel était en train de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait été et sera jamais. Cas' était en train de lui donner son être entier, sans aucune concession pour Dean et celui-ci avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher sous le flot de sensation et de sentiment. La joie, l'amour, l'envie, le besoin et même un peu d'avidité, tout ça, il le ressentait comme s'il était Castiel. Il avait l'impression que sa propre âme s'étirait à l'infini pour pouvoir absorber celle de l'ange et cela le déchirait et le comblait, tout à la fois.

Puis ce fut fini. Castiel recula pour laisser un Dean, pantelant et gémissant, respirer et reprendre durement contact avec la réalité. Essoufflé, comme anesthésié, il regarda son ange avec adoration. Il réalisa seulement alors. Castiel l'avait embrassé. Castiel ne l'avait pas rejeté. Le brusque soulagement qu'il ressentit allié aux émotions ravageuses du baiser lui firent perdre ses dernières force et il s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Tu... C'était... Il vient de ce passer quoi là ? bredouilla Dean avec difficulté.  
\- Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti quand ton message s'est mêlé à moi, expliqua doucement Castiel. Personne n'écrit jamais de telle chose à son ange, Dean, ajouta-t-il presque sévèrement. Et puis tu as utilisé de l'huile sacrée. Je te dirais bien que c'est du gaspillage mais... Je pense que ça en valait la peine.

Dean regarda avec émerveillement l'ange soudain nerveux qui se dressait devant lui. Tout l'aplomb de celui-ci semblait s'être envolé et sa main faisait des voyages réguliers vers sa nuque. Castiel était, semble-t-il, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire ou de faire et Dean s'attendrit encore plus, si c'était possible, devant cette image. Après l'assurance, la timidité. C'était son ange.

Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui, souriant intérieurement en le voyant reculer d'appréhension. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce baiser fut bien différent du précédent, moins dévastateur, moins violent de sensation, mais tellement plus tendre. Cette fois, c'était Dean qui voulait transmettre quelque chose.

\- Cas', je... essaya d'avouer Dean à la fin du baiser mais sans succès.  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, lui chuchota Castiel tout sourire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
C'est vrai, il lui avait déjà tout dit, pensa Dean avant d'embrasser à nouveau son désormais petit ami angélique.

"Castiel,

Je n'ai rien à te demander, je voulais juste te dire merci. Merci de nous avoir sauvé moi et Sam. Merci de veiller sur nous. Nous te devons beaucoup.

Cas', je dois t'avouer une dernière chose, j'ai réalisé que ce qui me reliait à toi était plus que de l'amitié.

Je t'aime Cas' "

 

Fin

 

(1) mention spécial à celles qui connaissent la référence ;)

J'ai hésité un moment à dédoubler cet OS en deux histoires différentes, une humoristique avec les mensonges de Dean et une sentimentale avec l'invocation. Finalement j'ai laissé tel quel. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix ;) Il y a des chances pour que je réécrive sur le même thème mais en vraiment sérieux cette fois (enfin, autant que j'en suis capable ;p).

Voilou !


End file.
